School Dance Night
by rainbowwesley
Summary: The girls from school in Australia are planning for the dance on Friday night with Lewis. However, he was kidnapped by the mutant. Time Force and SPD are teaming up to investigate the missing student before the school dance night.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

At the school in Australia, Emma, Cleo, Rikki, Isabella, and Lewis were walking home.

Emma (asked): "How's it going Lewis?"

Lewis: "It's going okay."

Cleo (asked): "Are you excited for the dance this Friday night?"

Lewis: "Yes I am! I looked forward to it."

Rikki (asked): "What day is today?"

Lewis: "Today is Monday. Four days left."

Isabella: "I couldn't wait to see all of you on Friday."

There is mutant (looked like a mermaid) showed up with dark mermaids attacking the school. As they got away, Lewis was kidnapped. All the girls screamed.

 **At the Time Force Base - Tuesday**

The time force rangers (Wes, Lucas, Trip, Katie, and Jen) are having a meeting with Alex and Captain Logan about the missing boy in Australia. They're chatting online.

Trip (asked): "So, what's up?"

Alex: "We just received information about the missing boy from school in Australia."

Jen: "Could you tell us about it?"

Logan: "When they walked out of school, and then the mutant showed up and attacked everyone. When they tried to get out of there, Lewis was kidnapped."

Lucas (asked): "Could you describe the mutant?"

Alex: "She looked like a mermaid; unfortunately we weren't able to identify her."

Trip (asked): "Do we know the name that is kidnapped by a mutant?"

Alex: "We couldn't identify. It may take a while to investigate."

Circuit: "They're right. He may need some time to figure out."

Alex: "Here's a suggestion. In New Zealand, there's a ranger group like us, it's called "S.P.D.""

Katie (asked): "What's S.P.D.?"

Logan: "Space Patrol Delta. A type of law enforcement, like us. They're from the year 2025. We contacted Chief Doggie, who's a friend of mine, regards to the case. Doggie said he looks forward meeting with you."

Katie (asked): "If I question the girls and if they don't corporate, what should we do?"

Alex: "Give them time to think about and when they're ready to tell you, they'll tell you."

Jen: "He's right Katie; they'll have plenty of time to think through. They'll let us know when they're ready."

Lucas (asked): "How do we exactly get to Australia?"

Alex: "Take the time ship. It'll take you all to Australia in 2025. Oh! One more thing. Take Circuit with you rangers so he can be supportive. Be careful. Good luck!"

Before they head out for the ship, Eric came by.

Eric (asked): "What are you guys up to?"

Wes: We're heading out to Australia in 2025. We just received information."

Eric (asked): What kind of information?"

Wes: "The missing boy from school is Australia (in 2025), is kidnapped by the mutant. We don't know the name. She looked like a mermaid."

Eric: "A mermaid. I've never heard of that."

Jen: "Our captain said that were meeting the ranger group called "S.P.D.""

Eric (asked): "What's S.P.D.?"

Wes (explained): "Space Patrol Delta. They're law enforcement like us. They're from the year 2025. We are meeting them there."

Eric (asked): "Can I go with you?"

Wes: "Sure. Why not?"

So, everyone hoped on the time ship and headed out to Australia in 2025.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2At Delta Base - Tuesday

The rangers (Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd) are in the meeting with Doggie and Kat for the information.

Doggie: "Rangers, we received information, that the student is kidnapped by the mutant. They described her it looked like a mermaid. This was happen yesterday."

Bridge(asked): "Do we know who are they're with?"

Kat: "Four girls who were with him before the kidnapping, no names."

Sky: "We've never heard of mermaids."

Jack: "What a coincidence!"

Bridge(asked): "Do you think Troobian Empire is behind all this?"

Doggie: "I am not 100% sure."

Z: "I suggest we should investigate. If we find the girls, we can question them about the boy."

Syd: "Then we have to be careful. If they don't know anything, we may give them some time to think about it. Once they're ready, they'll let us know."

Doggie: "By the way, I received the call from Captain Logan from Time Force in the year 3000. He said he's sending the team to meet us. It's outside the Delta base.

Jack(excited): "Can't wait to meet them."

Soldier: "Sir, Time Force rangers are here."

Doggie: "Great! Let's go out to meet them."

Outside Delta Base

Everyone are gathering out there, seeing the time ship is landing on the ground and then Time Force rangers steps out.

Doggie: "So you must be the Time Force Rangers the one Captain Logan sent you here."

Jen: "Yes that's us. I am Jen. This is Wes, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Circuit the robot owl, and Eric. We're from Los Angeles in 2001. You must be Captain Doggie (captain of SPD) the one my captain told me about."

Doggie: "Yes. That's us. I am Captain Doggie. This is Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, and my assistant, Kat. We're the group called S.P.D. Your captain said you're going to help us out with that case. Anyway, let's meet inside the base and then well talk."

So everybody gets inside.

Inside the meeting room in Delta Base

Doggie: "So your captain told you about the missing boy from Australia."

Jen: "Yes we have! We know there were some girls who was worried about them, since the kidnapping."

Syd: "You are correct. We couldn't find any names who were with the boy."

Wes: "There's a way. If we can find the girls, we can question them."

Jack(asked): "Actually, why don't we go to school first, then question the students about the attack?"

Doggie: "Good idea. Try to investigate by finding out who was with him."

So everybody investigate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3At the school - Wednesday

Outside the school, the team makes the plan.

Jack: "Here's the plan. Since were here, let try to split up to find out about the attack. Yellows and pinks take the left. Blues and greens take the right. We will try go straight. Let us know what we find."

When they got together again, the groups explains what the students say. Starting with yellows and pinks.

Z:"Some of them says "They described her it looked like a dark mermaid."

Jen: "However, she kidnaps the student with the net."

Then the blues and greens

Trip: "One of them said the name is Lewis."

Sky: "They saw his backpack dropped on the ground when he was kidnapped."

Jack: "Tell you what, Wes and I are going to office and get his file, so we can find out about him."

Lucas: "I'll go to Lost and Found, and see if we can find his backpack."

At the Delta Base

Wes and Jack got his file so they can investigate to find out about them while sharing with the team.

Jack: "Lewis is 16. He had a crush on girls (who are like mermaids)".

Lucas: "I looked through all thing in his backpack, it looks like a lot of things, like photographs."

Wes: "We found the photograph of Lewis and his friend of girls who likes going out."

Jack: "We also looked at his facebook profile, to match the names who are on the photograph. The names are Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Isabella."

Bridge: "That's exactly what the students told me. Maybe the girls had the crush on the guys."

Syd: "I suggest that we should find the girls and ask questions."

Circuit: "Then you guys should be careful. If they don't know anything, that would be totally uncorporative. They'll have to think through. When they're ready, they'll us everything."

So the rangers went outside to find and speak to the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4At the nuclear power plant

Mer-Astro is dealing with Lewis while the dark mermaids watching the interrogation.

Mer-Astro: "So how are you doing huh? Because I have something I want to find out from you. Tell me about the mermaids."

Lewis: "I am sorry I don't know anything about mermaids."

So Mer-Astro zaps him with the trident.

Lewis: "Why do want to know about mermaids?"

Mer-Astro zaps them again.

Lewis: "Okay I'll tell what I know. Mermaids comes from the moon pool, which does transform women intro mermaids. They're cute, pretty, and hot."

Mer-Astro(asked): "Very funny way to say. Do you really love them?"

Lewis: "Yes I do!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5Mako Island - Thursday

While Cleo, Rikki, Isabella, and Emma at the ocean, as mermaids, the rangers came by out of the Delta Cruisers (5 jeeps - 1 jeep for two rangers) for questions.

Jack(asked): "Are you friends of Lewis's?"

Emma(asked): "Yes we are. Why? Who are you? Police?"

Wes: Close. "Were the Power Rangers (they show them the badge). My name is Wes. This is Jack, Lucas, Sky, Trip, Bridge, Katie, Z, Jen, and Syd. We came to ask you questions. Do you recall what happened at school?"

So the girls came out of the ocean, to transform back to human (in bikini), introducing themselves to rangers, and began to explain.

Emma: "First, we would like to introdcue ourselves to you. My name is Emma. These are my friends: Cleo, Rikki, and Isabella. Nice to meet you."

Cleo: "After school we walked home. The mutant (looked like mermaids) attacked us. And then captured my friend, Lewis."

Jen(asked): "Do you have any idea where he might have gone to?"

Rikki: "I have no idea."

Bridge(asked): "Are you doing anything special this week?"

Isabella: "Yes! We're going out to the school dance tomorrow night. For that, we came up with the plan."

Bridge(asked): "Where is it going to be at? What's the location?"

Isabella: "It's going to be at our school."

Sky(asked): "Can you describe the mutant?"

Emma: "I looked like a mermaid just like us and the body looks dark."

Z: "Since if you're going to the dance tomorrow night, we will find him before that. We'll let you know when we found him."

Katie: "Thank you for your time."

Bridge's phone is ringing."

Doggie(asked): "Hey Bridge, can you tell the rangers head back at the base as soon as possible? We got more information."

Bridge: "Yes sir! Hey rangers, we need head back to the base. Captain Doggie has more information for us. I am sorry ladies but I must get back to my base right now."

Cleo(asked): "Thanks rangers. Hey, can we please go with you? We wanted a stay with you until you find Lewis."

Jack: "I don't think it's a good idea."

Rikki: "Why not? Cleo's right. We need you. We wanted to see Lewis and make sure he's okay."

Sky: "It's for the safety. I am sure he'll be fine. We will find him as soon as possible."

Isabella: "We promise we'll stay out of trouble."

Syd: "Alright! Hey guys, can you help me? The girls said they wanted to stay with us until we find Lewis."

Jack: "Tell you what girls, before you come with us, why don't you get dressed quickly?"

Emma: "Girls, let's hurry!"

The girls ran back home and dressed quickly and then hopped on the jeep with them (Rikki/Cleo rides with Jack, Emma/Isabella rides with Sky).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6At the Delta Base

All the rangers are in the meeting room with Doggie and Kat.

Doggie: "We gathered the information. We found the location of Lewis, he's at the nuclear power plant. And when we checked them through satellite, we found the sign of the mutant. She called herself Mer-Astro. She has a foot soldiers called dark mermaids. She has a staff called "Trident"."

Wes: "We found the girls at the beach and questioned them about Lewis. They say they walked them together before the kidnapping."

Jack: "They described the mutant looked like a dark mermaid."

Lucas: "I have something to say. I've seen the transformations before. It was a pretty trick."

Sky: "Me neither."

Bridge: "According to them, they're going to the school night dance tomorrow night, so we have to find him before that. Or they'll going to miss it."

Doggie: "Then let's try to find Lewis before tomorrow night."

Jack: "One more thing. Before we came back, the girls said they wanted to come with us until we find the him, so we decide we brought them here. They're in the waiting room."

Doggie: "Thanks Jack, I'll take care of them."

At this moment, they heard the alert.

Doggie: "That means Mer-Astro has appeared. Be careful rangers."

Rangers (all): "Roger!"

So they head out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7At the nuclear power plant

When all the rangers there, they began to say something to say. Dark mermaids are about prepare for battle.

Jack: "SPD. You are under arrest. (Show her the badge)"

Wes: "Time Force. You are under arrest. (Show her the badge)"

Mer-Astro: "That sounds funny. I am afraid you can't do that. If you want him, you'll have to come through me."

Wes: "Are you ready? Let's morph!"

So everybody morphs: "Time For Time Force; Quantum Power; SPD emergency."

Later, Sam the Omega Ranger joined them.

Time Force rangers: "Power Rangers Time Force!"

S.P.D. rangers: "Power Rangers S.P.D.!"

Rangers (shout): "Power Rangers!"

TAnd then the explosion shown in colors.

Mer-Astro: "Well power rangers, you're going to regret that, by rescuing them. If you want them, you're going have to go through me, by defeating me."

So the battle between rangers and dark mermaids started. The plan is separate into 6 groups (Jack/Wes, Lucas/Sky, Trip/Bridge, Katie/Z, Jen/Syd, and Eric/Sam). Later, Nova the Nova Ranger showed up in assisting Sam while Jack, Eric, and Wes faced against Mer-Astro. For finishing her off, they uses Battlizer mode (Wes uses Battle Fire, Eric uses Mega Battle, and Jack uses Battlizer (Sonic Mode)). After she is destroyed, they rescued Lewis and brought him to Delta Base. The dark mermaids were destroyed.

At the Delta Base

When the rangers brought Lewis in, they found the girls, waiting for him in the meeting room. The rangers join the conversation with them.

Emma: "Lewis, thank god you're all alive."

Lewis: "Good to see you. I am sorry I was kidnapped."

Cleo: "That's okay. We were worried."

Lewis(asked): "I am survived. They saved me. What do you say? What's day today?"

Rikki: "It's Thursday."

Lewis: "One day left."

Isabella: "Let's try come up with the plan for tomorrow night."

Soldier: "Wes, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Jen, and Doggie. Captain Logan and Alex are on the online, he wants to speak with you."

Jen: "We'll be right there. Could you excuse us for a moment?"

Emma: "Sure."

Time Force rangers and Doggie are in another room for the chat online with Alex.

Alex: "Hey, how are you doing? I heard that case is going well."

Logan(asked): "Tell us about it?"

Jen: "I would like to start with is the investigation. We stopped by the school and questioned the students about the attack."

Trip: "We've experienced that students saw Lewis were kidnapped. We questioned the girls about the attack and they say he was kidnapped. We met them at the beach. The names are Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Isabella. We finally rescued him and they're in the waiting room, with the girls."

Lucas: "This case is really tough. We've been out for few days."

Alex: "I know its hard for everybody."

Katie: "According to the girls, they're going out for the school dance tomorrow night."

Logan(asked): "Good for them! I hope they'll have a good time tomorrow night. Any way, great work! I'll see you both later."

Wes: "You too sir!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8Outside the Delta Base

Doggie made an idea about taking the students home.

Doogie: "Here's what will happen. Since you're going out to the dance tomorrow night, if you need time, my rangers will take you home."

Lewis: "Thanks Cap! And thank you for saving me life."

Emma: "Thank you power rangers!"

Kat: "You're welcome! You'll have a good time at the dance."

Z: "If you going to be at the dance, you might want to be careful with your shoes. Because sometimes, women have a hard time dancing with the shoes."

Cleo: "Don't worry. We'll be careful!"

Jack and Sky takes them home using the jeep. (Rikki and Cleo rides with Jack; Isabella, Lewis, and Emma rides with Sky)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **School Dance - Friday night**

Lewis, Rikki, Cleo, Emma, and Isabella arrived at school for the dance. Later, Zane showed up.

It occured in the gym. A lot of students and some staffs were there. We well as a DJ. There were a lot of tables, chairs, and drinks. When the girls came in with the purses, they put them on the table.

 **Clothes:**

Emma - red and black dress, red flip flops. Red nails/toenails.

Cleo - blue and white dress, blue flip flops. Blue nails/toenails.

Rikki - yellow and black dress, yellow flip flops. Yellow nails/toenails.

Isabella - green and white dress, green flip flops. Green nails/toenails.

Lewis - black dressed shirt, black dressed socks/shoes, black dressed pants.

Zane = White dressed shirt, black dressed socks/shoes, black dressed pants.

Note: A lot of girls weren't wearing shoes while dancing. So Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Isabella decides to dance on barefeet. Later, they were sweat and dirty. So, they decide they take a break from dance while resting the feet on the chair. Before dancing, they had a group picture. At the moment, Jack (S.P.D. red ranger) showed up for helping them with taking pictures.

Lewis: "Hey Jack!"

Jack: "I thought you need some help with taking a group picture."

Zane: "Thanks Jack! Okay girls, gather around."

Afterwards, everybody stayed (as well as resting with feet). And then went home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10Outside Delta Base - Saturday

All the rangers are outside are for Time Force Rangers leaving Australia, using the time ship to go back to 2001 in Los Angeles.

Jen: "Just to let you know that we had a great time for few days."

Kat: "Sounds like fun. This case is very hard."

Wes: "I think it was too fun for teaming us up in this case."

Doggie: "I just want to thank you for helping us with this case."

Lucas: "We want to thank you for letting us stay here."

Doggie: "You're welcome! No problem then! I hope you'll have a great time. Were going to miss you. You may come back anytime."

Wes: "Thank you Cap! We'll see you anytime!"

So the Time Force Rangers took off with time ship.

Note: This is the final chapter for this scenario. I'll make the next scenario.


End file.
